


New Game

by magickmoons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s11e20 Don't Call Me Shurley, Flash Fic, Gen, Torture, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amara notices when Chuck ventures out of his safe construct for a nature walk on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Game

**Author's Note:**

> quick fic written in the wee hours of the morning after watching Don't Call Me Shurley (twice).
> 
> crossposted to [my tumblr](http://magickmoons.tumblr.com/post/143878348570/ficlet-new-game)
> 
> * * *

Amara swayed, surprised, for a moment when she finally felt it. After waiting for so long, it seemed her brother was ventured out from his hiding place. She immediately attempted to discern his location, but the harsh panting of Lucifer’s vessel was distracting. She looked over to where he was slumped against the wall, held mostly upright only by the chains binding his wrists. A flick of her fingers, and he was made silent, his eyes widening at his sudden inability to breathe. She trusted his grace to maintain the vessel during the small amount of time it would take to locate her brother.

Casting her mind out through the world, she could hear her brother’s words like echoes through a canyon. Whining and complaining as usual, still blaming everyone else. But then, she heard it: _I’ve rebuilt Castiel more times than I can remember._

She slowly turned her head back to the vessel, seeing Castiel looking out at her from wide eyes. Lucifer had retreated into the depths of the vessel’s mind again. While normally, she would pull him back to the surface…

She smiled and stepped closer, caressing his face with a gentle finger as she wondered at the fortuitous turn of events. She felt her brother disappear again with only a vague sense of disappointment. He wouldn’t be able to stay away much longer.

“It seems that I have been using the wrong angel to get my brother’s attention.” She released her hold on the angels’ vessel, and Castiel nearly choked on his breath as he hurried to fill his lungs with air, keeping a wary eye on her.

Amara cupped her hand below the angel’s chin, her grip punishingly tight. “We’re starting again, Brother,” she announced to the void. “And this time, I’m putting the right pieces on the field.”

It took little effort to expel Lucifer from this vessel, the cloud of tarnished grace fleeing as soon as it was freed. Castiel cried out as he experienced the full extent of this vessel’s injuries for the first time.

“Sweet Castiel, so beloved of that arrogant, worthless god, I am going to enjoy playing with you.”

His screams brought a smile to her face.


End file.
